Kagome's Birthday present
by Atlantis227
Summary: Kagome's birthday is in a two weeks, will Inuyasha show up at her party and ruin it or will he show his true feelings for her...
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is my first fan fiction so please review it and flame it and also tell my anything you liked about it.  
Sorry this chapter is so short.

Chapter 1: Returning to the Feudal Era

Kagome was dressed in a navy blue jumper with a picture of a cat lying down on some grass and a dog lying down next to the cat. Her trousers were also navy blue and quite baggy so she could run around easily. On her back she had her yellow rucksack. Her bow was next the well. "Sota could you tell Mum that I'm going to the Feudal Era for a week?"Kagome asked as she turned round to look at her brother.

"Sure sis, have a nice time with Inuyasha!"He replied and quickly ran off into the house.

As soon as she saw her brother disappear into the house Kagome quickly picked up her bow and jumped in the well. She just hoped Inuyasha was waiting for her as she couldn't wait to tell him the big news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Birthday?**

Kagome hated going into the well as travelling in time always made her feel slightly sick but today she was determined to tell Inuyasha her big news.

Finally she found herself at the bottom of the well. "Inuyasha" Kagome shouted. No one answered. Well I guess he's at Kaede's village she thought. So she climbed out the well while sheathing her bow and carrying her bag in her left hand. Then she started walking to Kaede's village.

30** Minutes later**

Kagome had just arrived and the village and started looking for Inuyasha, she managed to find him wandering around the village with Sango and Miroku collecting herbs for Kaede.  
"Inuyasha" Kagome shouted. Quickly the hanyou turned round and jumped in front of Kagome. "Hey Kagome, how was your trip?" Inuyasha asked politely. Inuyasha never apologises does he Kagome thought. "Fine, I asked mum to buy you some ramen as you had eaten it all." Kagome replied. Kagome watched with amusement as Inuyasha snatched her bag off her bag and opened it to find the ramen. Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku and told them "When your not busy I want to tell you ALL something. I'll be in Kaede's hut." making sure Inuyasha could hear. Sango and Miroku both nodded and continued across the village in search of the herbs. "Inuyasha if you don't stop taking the ramen out of my bag i'll never give you any again!" Kagome told him in an angry voice. Inuyasha quickly dropped the bag onto the ground and ran off the Sango and Miroku.

**10 Minutes later**

Kagome heard the door to Kaede's hut open. Three figures walked in. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. "Sit down if you want." Kagome said. Sango sat down next to Kagome and Miroku sat next to Sango but Inuyasha just leaned against a wall. They sat in silence for a minute until Sango asked "What did you want to talk to us about Kagome?"  
"I wanted to tell you that it will be my birthday will be in two weeks" Kagome replied.  
"Birthday?" Inuyasha asked  
"It is a day to celebrate every year on the day you were born" Kagome replied, she wondered whether Inuyasha ever had Birthday presents or if he even knew when his Birthday was. "Well what do you do on Birthday's anyway?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well you play games, open presents and just have a nice relaxing day. Well that's what I do anyway."  
"Why are you telling us anyway? I mean me and Sango can't come to your time and celebrate." Miroku pointed out. "Well that's the thing, you see I wanted to celebrate here" Kagome said. My first birthday in Feudal Era, sounds nice Kagome thought to herself. "Well I'm sure that can be arranged somehow, I mean like some preparations of course." Sango said enthusiastically.  
"You don't need to go through all that trouble!" Kagome said.  
"You know that we will, anyway it will give us something to do" Miroku said  
"Fine, but there are a few things you should know, firstly I'm staying here for a week so you will have to prepare whatever your doing next week. Secondly your not meant to tell the person what your going to do for their birthday so when it's someone else's birthday, don't say a word at what your going to say, got that?" Kagome said. They all nodded. "Time to hunt for some shards then!" Kagome said suddenly buzzing with energy. Inuyasha smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'll give you 5 minutes to get ready then we are off. I'll be outside the hut" Inuyasha commanded and rushed off outside the hut.

* * *

Please don't forget to review!


End file.
